Kiss me Hell
by Harun
Summary: Quand, dans un univers alternatif, deux adolescents normaux quoique génies se rencontrent... leur histoire au quotidien avec les désagréments d'une vie adolescente. LXRaito changement de prénom pour L
1. Une Misa encombrante

Harun qui sourit d'un air crétin alors que Boby s'installe devant son ordinateur. Antoine pouffe doucement dans un coin, effaré de voir à quel point la jeune fille peut être manipulée.

Tsûriel est hors de vue depuis que Boby l'a chassé à coup de Larousse Dictionnaire suite à un rapprochement forcé entre lui, Antoine et le lit (Boby: Et il ose me dire que c'était un accident... MON CUL OUI !)

- T'inquiète Boby, j'suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser.

- Je prends le clavier si tu veux...

- Non, dicte, je tape.

- Okay.

- ET ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ANTOINE !

Harun: Boby et moi avons eu l'idée d'une fic sur Death Note, un univers alternatif se passant à notre époque dans un lycée comme un autre. Mais je ne vous dit rien de plus et je vous laisse savourer ce premier chapitre en espérant que cela vous plaira malgré le fait que "malheureusement" L sera bien vivant dans cette fic et Raito sera peut-être machiavélique mais il butera pas de grands méchants tueurs à travers le monde (bien que pour ce dernier point je pense le comprendre un peu...).

- Quel malheur en effet... L et Raito ne se détesteront pas...

- Bon, vous allez arrêter avec l'ironie ? demande soudain Antoine, qui s'approche de moi et noue ses bras autour de mon cou (Boby: C'est moi qui parle, je précise. Mon ange gardien n'irait pas enlacer Harun de cette manière sans se prendre un revers de mon roux adoré !).

- Toinou, je crois que Dante va ronronner de plaisir là...

- Que ronronner ?

- oO ???

- Je sens qu'il l'influence de jour en jour... marmonne Harun en piochant dans un pot de glace.

Titre: Kiss me Hell.

Auteurs: Boby et Harun.

- J'écris.

- Je dicte.

- En bref, on est complémentaires, fait Boby en haussant une épaule.

Correcteurs: Antoine et Killua11.

Disclamer: Pas à moi.

Rating: M.

Couple: Raito X Misa (Me tueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez pas c'est juste pour le début ! Promis juré craché ! De toute façon y'a que Misa qui prend ça au sérieux, Raito il subit ! Niark !) et APRES (quelques chapitres...) L X RAITO (POWAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!).

Précision: Le nom de mon brun adoré va être modifié dans ma fic car je ne peux pas l'appeler "L" ! C'est pas très logique et ce n'est qu'un surnom. Mais je l'utiliserai d'une autre manière... Et étant donné que je ne connais pas son véritable prénom, j'en ai trouvé un autre.

L s'appellera désormais Hell Ryuuzaki (Oui, oui, je sais que dans le manga, L. se présente à Raito sous le nom de Hideki Ryuuga mais j'aime pas ce prénom me fait penser au crétin dans Chobits) et puis je préfère le nom de famille de L. Question d'habitude).

Certes, ce n'est pas un prénom qui existe mais... j'aime bien ce mot et la prononciation entre Hell et L est /presque/ exactement la même.

J'éspère que ça vous plaira.

Certains faits ont changé aussi alors Misa n'est pas amoureuse de Raito parce qu'il a tué le meurtrier de ses parents mais parce que le garçon l'a aidé quand ils étaient en seconde (Ils ont le même âge dans ma fic).

Bon, maintenant ça suffit !

En choeur: BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Raitooooooooooooooo embrasse-moi, allez ! couina la jeune blonde en s'accrochant au bras du jeune homme, ignorant les regards amusés des élèves qui rangeaient leurs affaires du matin avant de se rendre à la cafétéria.

- Misa, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça... et encore moins en public, grommela d'une voix lasse le châtain qui essaya de dégager son bras... sans succès.

- Fait pas ton timide ! Ça fait deux ans qu'on sort ensemble, t'as plus à être timide ! Ils sont tous au courant que tu es avec moi maintenant !

/Et grâce à qui ? Merci bien !/ pensa Raito Yagami en se tournant vers elle, lui souriant hypocritement.

- Je sais "chérie" mais alors j'aimerais beaucoup ranger mes affaires pour avoir mes bras libres quand je t'embrasserai.

Misa eut la bonne idée de rougir et de reculer doucement.

- D'accord mon amour... mais n'en profite pas après pour me faire des choses devant tout le monde, hein ?

/Mais tu l'as rêvé ! J'aurais jamais un comportement pareil... et encore moins envers toi !/

- Au fait, Kealy m'a demandé si on pouvait les rejoindre à midi. Elle a dessiné de nouvelles tenues pour moi et comme mon boss chez Clark & Lover m'a demandé de lui apporter de nouvelles idées, j'aimerais les juger... tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Raito en rangeant ses affaires.

Puis il se figea et, dégoulinant de mièvrerie, rajouta.

- ... mon coeur.

/Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire !/

- Merciiiiiii l lui répondit la jeune fille en lui sautant au cou, renversant ses classeurs et éparpillant ainsi ses feuilles de cours qu'il avait si soigneusement classé hier soir. Je vais réserver les places ! A tout à l'heure mon amour !

Raito serra les dents et regarda la jeune fille partir vers la cafétéria d'un pas guilleret, l'oeil brillant de colère contenue.

/Je n'arrive décidément plus à la supporter ! Quelle plaie ! Moi et ma légendaire "justice", on aurait dû se la fermer le jour où on l'a défendu devant ces trois débiles. Elle ne me lâche vraiment plus !/

Il soupira et se retourna pour ramasser ses affaires quand il se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine d'un garçon au cheveux noirs légèrement penché en avant, tenant du bout des doigts ses feuilles de cours.

Sous le choc, il poussa un cri aigu et recula si violement qu'il trébucha, tombant sur le sol.

Son vis-à-vis le regarda d'un air calme, un bâton de sucette dans la bouche, se tenant exactement dans la même position.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Raito, rougissant légèrement de honte devant son comportement inhabituel, ne se relève, menaçant le garçon du regard juste au cas où il lui prendrait l'idée de lui lancer une réflexion de mauvais goût...

Mais ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Euh... merci ! lui lança soudain Raito en se saisissant des feuilles, les fourrant dans son classeur et plaçant le tout dans son casier.

Il referma ce dernier d'un mouvement vif et voulu se tourner à nouveau vers le brun mais ce dernier s'en allait déjà en traînant un peu les pieds.

/Mais... mais... c'est qui ce type ? Je l'ai jamais vu ! Avec une dégaine pareille, je devrais pourtant l'avoir remarqué !/ se dit-il en observant la silhouette vêtu de blanc tourner à gauche et disparaître de sa vue. /Et pourquoi ne va-t-il pas à la cafétéria ? ... Bah ! On s'en fout ! Allons manger ou Misa va me faire une crise./

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hell se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle des professeurs, au premier étage, après avoir disparu du champ de vision du garçon qu'il venait d'aider.

Une jeune fille blonde l'avait littéralement attaqué et ses cours s'étaient éparpillés avec alégresse autour de lui. Le brun s'était alors penché, les avait ramassé une à une, délaissant pendant un instant sa sucette à la fraise, et avait attendu que le châtain se retourne.

Sa surprise avait été si grande qu'il en était tombé à la renverse et Hell avait été amusé un court instant de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Il avait fallu quelques minutes au châtain pour se ressaisir et se relever le plus dignement qu'il pouvait en reprenant ses feuilles, lui lançant un regard lui signifiant clairement de garder ses remarques pour lui.

Comme s'il se serait permis une seule réflexion... ce n'était pas son genre.

... Du moins, il ne se serait pas permis une réflexion de vive voix. Mais l'autre ne l'avait pas interdit de penser !

Finalement le brun n'avait pas attendu son remerciement et s'était éloigné.

Le garçon ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

En y réfléchissant bien, le fait qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés auparavant n'était pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire: le lycée était grand et Hell passait généralement inaperçu. Il n'était là que depuis un an et ne s'était fait aucun ami.

Il restait seul dans son coin, ayant toujours un paquet de bonbon sous la main pendant les cours. Son Q.I dépassait de loin les 200 et cela arrangeait bien certains de ses camarades de classe lorsqu'il y avait un exposé commun.

D'ailleurs, Hell pensait souvent qu'il agissait comme un larbin.

Il vivait dans un appartement avec son tuteur, Watari, qui était aussi son professeur d'anglais au sein du lycée. A chaque midi, ils déjeunaient ensemble ce qui évitait à Hell de passer une demie-heure sous le regard curieux des autres lycéens: Il n'était quand même pas une bête curieuse...

Hell adorait s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pendant les pauses, non pas pour travailler mais pour réfléchir aux questions existentielles du monde en savourant une sucette. Les professeurs l'aimaient bien même s'ils le trouvaient très étrange avec sa manie de tout tenir du bout des doigts et sa lenteur gracieuse qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes.

Ce fut donc plongé dans ses pensées, mordillant consciencieusement la petite boule de sucre qui restait dans sa bouche, les mains dans les poches et les pieds traînants, que Hell s'approcha de la salle des professeurs.

Watari discutait avec une professeur de japonais qui semblait boire ses paroles quand il le remarqua sur la pas de la porte.

- Oh Hell ! Tu en a mis du temps !

- J'ai aidé quelqu'un dans les couloirs.

Le vieil homme haussa élégamment un sourcil avant de tourner vers son interlocutrice.

- Veuillez m'excuser professeur Yakamoto mais je dois aller dîner avec mon fils. Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme sembla tiquer sous l'appellation mais ne se permit aucune remarque, se contentant de lui sourire avec pudeur en s'inclinant.

Ils quittèrent la salle des professeurs et, tout en marchant, l'homme posa une main sur son épaule, protecteur.

Watari veillait sur Hell depuis que ce dernier avait 4 ans. Les parents du jeune homme avaient quitté le Japon un an après leur mariage pour s'installer à Londres. Hell les avait perdu alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans et il avait été placé dans un orphelinat, n'ayant aucune famille pouvant l'accueillir. Sa scolarité s'était faite dans une école publique où le vieil homme enseignait plusieurs matières dont l'anglais, l'histoire et le japonais pour ceux que cela intéressait. Watari avait tout de suite remarqué les capacités intellectuelles du petit garçon et il s'était prit d'une affection paternelle particulière pour ce petit garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-longs lui retombant devant les yeux, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même et silencieux.

Il lui avait acheté une sucette à la fraise pour faire connaissance et depuis ce temps, Hell était un accro invétéré des sucreries.

- J'espère que tu as faim ! lui lança-t-il soudain, Je connais un restaurant français qui vient d'ouvrir à quelques rues du lycée.

- Il doit être cher.

- C'est une occasion spéciale, aujourd'hui. Tu as 17 ans.

Le garçon leva ses yeux noirs vers lui et eut un léger soupir.

- Ça a été une matinée comme une autre pourtant.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Et puis... il y a encore cet après-midi et ce soir. Peut-être vas-tu faire une rencontre qui changera ta vie... supposa l'homme aux cheveux blancs tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

- Je ne sais pas. Vous me dîtes chaque année la même chose mais rien ne se passe jamais. Ce ne sont que des probabilités. Des spéculations sans causes sûres.

Watari s'arrêta soudain et posa le bout de son index sur son front.

- Laisse ton intelligence en paix pour une fois. Avoir l'esprit aussi obtus peut avoir des points négatifs. Les enfants doivent aussi avoir une part d'imaginaire en eux pour bien grandir sinon ce ne serait pas des enfants.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Tes capacités font de toi quelqu'un de mature pour ton âge mais tu es encore un enfant Hell. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu manges tes bonbons.

- Il y a des bonbons dans les restaurants français ? demanda soudain le jeune homme et Watari sut qu'il voulait changer de sujet.

- Non.

Regard noir légèrement horrifié.

- Mais il y a beaucoup de pâtisseries.

Le soupir de soulagement qu'il reçu en réponse manqua de le faire éclater de rire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin du premier chapitre ! Raito est assez OOC dans ce chapitre (Je crois qu'il le sera dans toute la fic en fait...) et je trouve L. attachant dans ce rôle d'enfant trop vite grandi.

J'ai hâte de les caser ensemble !

... mais ça ne sera pas facile, bien entendu !

Reviews ?


	2. Johann Aymeri

Enfin arrive le chapitre 2 de notre fic adorée à 'run et moi. Désolée pour le retard mais étant donné que les idées viennent de Harun et que ce dernier a eu quelques problèmes ces derniers temps... mais il m'a envoyé un mail avec le plan du deuxième et du troisième chapitre alors j'ai plus qu'à l'écrire !  
Bonne lecture et sachez que nous nous excusons pour ce retard. 

Titre: Kiss me Hell. Auteurs: Harun et Boby.  
Correcteurs: Antoine et Himiko-sama  
Disclamer: Pas à nous sauf Johann (Que d'abord c'est MON perso n'à moi ! "Dixit Boby")  
Rating: M mais ça viendra plus tard.  
Couples: Misa+Raito (Au début) RaitoXL (dans quelques chapitres)

¤¤¤

La cantine d'un lycée ressemble vraiment à une miniature de notre société. D'un côtés la "haute société" et de l'autre les "gueux". Ensuite les "criminels" (petits voyous de bas étage), les "sportifs", les "étrangers", et puis les "stars". Parmi tant d'autres classes (dont les déjantés extrémistes), ces dernières étaient les plus importantes.  
La cantine du Hiro Nakamura Collège ne dérogeait pas à cette coutume bizarre de classer les gens selon les tables.  
Et comme tout beau garçon un tant soit peu intelligent et populaire autant chez les filles que chez les garçons, Raito faisait partit des "stars".  
D'une démarche assurée il se dirigea vers sa table où cocotaient déjà la majeur partie des amies mannequins de Misa... et cette dernière.  
La jeune fille releva à peine les yeux quand il s'assit avec élégance à ses côtés.

- Salut Raito, murmurèrent les adolescentes en lui lançant des regard langoureux.  
- Bonjour, leur répondit-il en un micro sourire.  
- Ohhh Raitoooo j'ai oublié de prendre le kiwi en dessert. Tu veux bien aller le chercher ? demanda Misa coupant l'échange qui ne lui plaisait guère.

/Y'a marqué larbin sur mon front ou ça fait partie de la clause dans le contrat stipulant que je suis censé être le petit ami de cette gourde ?/

- Bien sûr Misa.

Un peu excédé mais une expression impassible sur le visage, il se releva et se dirigea vers les bacs posés à côté des plateaux.  
Misa le regarda partir et tapa discrètement entre ses mains.

- Génial ! fit-elle en chuchotant. Maintenant, le cadeau.  
- C'est quoi que tu lui as prit ? demanda Kealy en repoussant une de ses mèches noires ébènes. - Vous verrez bien... marmonna-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

Avec un claquement de langue satisfait, elle en sortit une boîte enveloppée d'un papier cadeau argenté. Elle le dissimula sous la serviette en papier et lança un regard d'avertissement à ses amies. Ces dernières hochèrent doucement la tête et retournèrent à leurs plats quand Raito revint. Il déposa le kiwi sur le plateau de sa petite amie (Non pas jeter le kiwi ou le lui faire bouffer par le trou du c) et se rassit le plus calmement possible. Il piqua sa fourchette dans sa salade et mâchonna un moment avant de remarquer le silence qui régnait à sa table.

/Okkkayyy... Qu'est ce qu'elles mijotent ENCORE ?/

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux filles à ses côtés et haussa un sourcil et les voyant plongées dans leurs assiettes en silence.

/D'habitude elles cancanent... que se passe-t-il ?/

Méfiant, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua finalement le renflement sous la serviette. Avec hésitation, il tendit la main et souleva le morceau de papier, dévoilant un paquet cadeau…

/Oh non/

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RAITO ! hurlèrent soudain les filles, le faisant violement sursauter.

Le paquet tomba dans son assiette de pâtes et il eut une grimace dégoûtée. Du bout des doigts il le reprit tandis que Misa lui expliquait en babillant que le cadeau venait d'elle et qu'elle espérait de tout coeur que cela lui plairait. Retenant un soupir contre l'imbécillité de sa petite amie qui n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il détestait les surprises et surtout les cadeaux d'anniversaire, il déchira avec délicatesse le papier argenté, dévoilant une boîte rouge. Haussant un sourcil, il l'ouvrit et retint une petite exclamation de surprise.  
Sur un coussin de velours blanc reposait un collier de métal et d'argent. Deux médaillons superposés étincelaient.  
Le premier était une croix inversée où était gravée les mots: Death Note.  
Le deuxième était une plaque militaire où son nom, son prénom, son âge, son sexe, son rhésus sanguin et sa date d'anniversaire étaient inscrits.  
Bon, pour une fois Misa avait eu du goût.

- Cela te plaît mon amour ?  
- Mouais, ça va. Merci Misa.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui sauter au cou devant ses amies !

- Oh regardez ! Voilà Johann Aymeric, murmura soudain Kealy.

Les trois filles regardèrent passer un garçon plutôt grand aux cheveux châtains striés de mèches noires.

- Il parait que c'est un drogué.  
- Il est en première non ?  
- Toutes les filles le badent parce qu'elles le trouvent « bad ».  
- C'est débile…  
- Misa, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il est mignon.  
- Il est surtout chouté à longueur de journée !  
- Vous pouvez pas lui foutre la paix ? Demanda soudain Raito en rangeant la boîte et le collier dans son sac.

Hors de question de faire plaisir à sa petite amie en le mettant tout de suite.

- Quoi ?  
- Au lieu de médire sur son compte, occupez-vous plutôt de votre fichue mode. Puisque c'est la seule activité où vous utilisez la totalité de votre cerveau. Ce qui n'est pas grand-chose en somme.  
- Raito !  
- J'y vais Misa. On se rejoint en cours tout à l'heure, marmonna-t-il en se levant brusquement, prennant ses affaires et son plateau.

Il s'éloigna d'une démarche raide sous les regards médusés des trois jeunes filles.

- Il doit être malade… soupira la jeune fille blonde en haussant une épaule.

Et elles retournèrent à leurs commentaires.

¤¤¤

C'était affreux et dégueulasse.  
Comment pouvait-on osez avaler ce genre de trucs !  
Franchement, si son professeur principal et le médecin du lycée ne l'obligeaient pas à venir ici, il serait enfermé dans la bibliothèque avec une cigarette et un livre.  
Et encore, il n'avait prit qu'une salade, un quignon de pain et une mandarine…  
Mais déjà la nausée lui retournait l'estomac.

Il devait manger, on le trouvait trop maigre.  
Mais c'était faux ! Il n'était pas maigre, il était juste mince, c'était son corps qui était comme ça.  
Et non, il n'était pas anorexique ! C'était des conneries que le médecin de l'hôpital lui avait sortit après sa crise d'hypoglycémie.  
Manquer un petit déjeuner ce n'était pas de l'anorexie !

Harun, déguisé en professeur, arrive devant un tableau noir et  
prends une craie:

Anorexie: nf Absence, perte de l'appétit.  
LOC anorexie mentale: chez le nourrisson et la jeune fille, syndrome  
d'origine psychologique caractérisé par le refus de s'alimenter...

Source: Larousse 2005.

Foutaises. Mais ça n'arrivait pas qu'aux nourrissons et aux jeunes filles.  
Aux jeunes garçons qui se tailladaient le bras les jours où ils sont si en colère qu'ils faut qu'ils aient mal pour retrouver un peu de raison, de conscience envers la vie, aussi, par exemple.  
Des garçons comme Johann Aymeri.

De faiblesse, il attrapa le pain et la mandarine (il détestait le kiwi), le rangea dans son sac pour plus tard (Le goûter... ou le dîner... ou le petit déjeuner... ou le pauvre devant la supérette sur le chemin de sa mai), attrapa son plateau et se dirigea vers les chariots de rangement.

Il sentait les regards sur lui et entendait les murmures qui l'accusaient de se droguer, d'être qu'un putain de camé avec son allure de satanique... Les murmures et les regards ne jugeaient que son apparence délabrée, ne perçaient pas sa carapace.  
Les gens jugeaient trop sur les apparences.

Alors Johann claqua la porte de la cantine derrière lui et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Les mains dans les poches.  
Sa main droite sur le petit couteau replié dans sa poche droite.  
Et son bras le tiraillait un peu.  
Le gauche bien sûr.

¤¤¤

- Tu ne manges pas ?  
- Je n'ai pas très faim.  
- ... Tu laisses une place pour les pâtisseries ?  
- ... Non.

Watari releva la tête de son plat et regarda l'adolescent en face de lui.

- Il y a un problème Hell ?  
- ... Est-ce que vous croyez que je suis normal ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Et bien...

Poussant un gros soupir, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs reposa sa fourchette et plaça ses mains croisées sous son menton. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se donna le temps de réfléchir.

Vous m'avez dit que je suis un adolescent comme un autre... Il y a une part- ... Mon Q.I. me tient à l'écart des autres adolescents à part quand ils ont besoin de moi. Ils ne me trouvent pas assez intéressant parce que je ne suis ni riche, ni sportif, ni populaire... Ils croient tous que je préfère la compagnie des livres aux autres, que je cultive cette asociabilité parce que personne ne peut supporter une discussion avec moi... Et pourtant, les livres m'apprennent des choses, certes, mais la compagnie des autres me manque aussi cruellement qu'une encyclopédie culinaire dans la bibliothèque d'un chef de restaurant. Il y a une part de vérité dans cela. Même si certains centres d'intérêts de mes congénères me laissent perplexes, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils pensent de ce lycée, de ces étudiants...  
- Tu pourrais le faire Hell. Il faudrait que tu manges à la cantine et que tu engages la conversation avec ton voisin.  
- Il ne me prendra pas au sérieux... Vous saviez que personne ne fait attention à moi ? A part mes professeurs, presque personne ne connaît mon prénom.

Watari le regarda d'un air un peu triste.

- Hell...- Je sais que malgré moi, je suis différent. Je ne devrais pas autant m'intéresser à mes cours, aux livres... Mais je trouve fascinant d'apprendre de nouvelles choses chaque jour... Et puis, la dernière fois que j'ai fait exprès de baisser ma moyenne, aucun élève ne l'a remarqué et on m'a envoyé chez le psychologue scolaire. - Tu n'aimes pas être un génie ?  
- Je n'aime pas ce terme là. Je ne suis pas un génie... J'ai juste envie de tout savoir, de tout connaître de ce monde... J'aimerais juste que l'on m'accepte tel que je suis. Qu'on accepte tout ceux qui sont considérés des "parias" par une élite scolaire pour des broutilles.  
- Les gens qui te rejettent sont juste...  
- ... Jaloux de moi ? Je n'y crois pas trop. Je pense juste qu'ils ne me comprennent pas et que je ne suis pas digne d'intérêt. Ce n'est pas le fait que je sois intelligent qui me mets à l'écart. C'est en partie à cause de mon comportement. Je m'enferme volontairement dans les livres depuis que je suis arrivé. Si j'avais été plus ouvert, plus assuré, peut-être auraient-ils eu un comportement différent envers moi.  
- Tu es entrain de parler de Yagami Raito n'est ce pas ?  
- ... Qui est-ce ?  
- Un élève surdoué du lycée. Il est assez populaire. Tu ne le connais pas ?  
- Non.  
- Oh... Je pensais que tu parlais de lui.  
- Je devrais peut-être lui ressembler un peu plus.  
- Je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure attitude à adopter Hell.

Le vieux professeur reposa ses couverts et avala une gorgée de vin avant de toussoter légèrement.

- Reste comme tu es, c'est ce qui te définit. Si tu essayes de ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre, cela signifie que tu n'as pas de personnalité. Et c'est faux. Yagami Raito est tel qu'il est. Et pour moi, le fait que tu sois populaire ou non ne change rien.  
- Mais pour moi si.  
- ... Véritablement, penses-tu que cela te pèse ?  
- ... Un peu.  
- Est-ce vraiment aussi important que ça ?  
- ... Je veux juste parler à d'autres adolescents de mon âge.

Watari eut un léger sourire.

- Ecoute, je vais te dire quelque chose qui doit rester entre nous. L'administration a décidé d'organiser un exposé à présenter devant le reste du lycée. Cet exposé devra être réalisé par deux classes de première sélectionnées. Ta classe ainsi que celle de Yagami Raito ont été sélectionnées. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire le sujet de cet exposé mais si tu réussis à convaincre les autres de devenir le leader de cet exposé... - Ils voudront que ça soit moi. A chaque fois qu'il y a un travail en commun, ils m'adressent la parole.  
- Et bien essaye de les convaincre que tu n'es pas qu'un cerveau grâce à cette petite compétition. Tu gagneras leur confiance et sûrement quelques amis.  
- Ca a l'air un peu trop parfait. Je ne pense pas que ce sera aussi facile que vous le dites.  
- On verra bien.  
- Quand l'administration nous mettra-t-elle au courant de ce concours ?  
- Demain midi, dans le gymnase.

Hell fronça les sourcils et se craqua distraitement les jointures.

Finalement, cela pourrait devenir assez intéressant... et amusant. Et puis, si ce Yagami Raito était aussi intelligent que populaire, il avait hâte de le rencontrer et de l'affronter. Watari avait eu une bonne idée en lui proposant de devenir le leader de sa classe pour ce concours.

- Vous désirez autre chose messieurs ?  
- Combien de pâtisseries avez-vous ?  
- ... Près de 15 pâtisseries différentes.  
- Mettez-moi en une de chaque s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur hocha la tête en prenant des notes sur son carnet tandis que le jeune garçon se réjouissait déjà de ses sucreries...

/Vivement demain !/ se dit-il, impatient, lui qui l'était très rarement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin de ce chapitre !!! Alors Hell sera-t-il choisit pour être le leader de sa classe ? Quand découvrira-t-il que le jeune garçon qu'il a aidé est Yagami Raito. Que va-t-il se passer entre eux ? Et quel rôle Johann jouera-t-il ? Vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres !  
Reviews ?  
Enfin arrive le chapitre 2 de notre fic adorée à 'run et moi.  
Désolée pour le retard mais étant donné que les idées viennent de Harun et que ce dernier a eu quelques problèmes ces derniers temps... mais il m'a envoyé un mail avec le plan du deuxième et du troisième chapitre alors j'ai plus qu'à l'écrire !  
Bonne lecture et sachez que nous nous excusons pour ce retard.


	3. Chloé

Dans la rubrique It's my life: comment changer une roue.

Prenez des rustines (Sortes de scotch pour vélo) de mauvaise qualité, une pompe très vieille, des roues légèrement trop petites, deux cuillères de métal tordant et de la colle pour rustines.

Coincez vous les doigts en enlevant la roue. Sortez la chambre à air difficilement.

Déposez de la colle qui ne colle pas sur la chambre à air. Collez les rustines qui vont bien entendu se décoller.

Gonflez la roue qui se dégonfle automatiquement sans que vous sachiez pourquoi.

Comprenez pourquoi.

Tabassez la pauvre roue avec la pompe qui se casse. Dans votre élan, pétez une chaise innocente. Mettez un coup de poing dans le mur et bousillez vous l'ongle du pouce.

Chialez.

Voilà, c'est comme ça que je change une roue... --

Titre: Kiss me Hell

Auteurs: Boby et Harun qui a enfin décidé de la suite de l'histoire et de sa fin !

Correcteurs: Antoine et Himiko-sama.

Disclamer: Raito, Hell, Misa, Watari et les deux nouveaux personnages ne sont pas à nous !

Mais qui sont ces derniers ? Ahaha... La musique est à Mylène Farmer mais aussi à Nightmare before Christmas.

Couples: Misa+Raito, RaitoXHell, ...

Rating: M mais pas pour l'instant.

Genre: Ben c'est un U.A et les persos sont assez OOC.

Le truc c'est que Harun m'a dit de mettre Mello et Near parce qu'il avait un "projet" pour eux mais moi je ne les connais qu'en image ! Alors je me suis un peu renseignée sur leur caractère (J'ai plus trouvé des choses sur Mello mais bon) après, je les ai taillé un peu psychologiquement pour qu'ils rentrent dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous conviendra !

Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci pour vos reviews !

¤¤¤

- Vrouuuuuuummmm vroum vrouuuuummmmm !

- Hihi t'as vu, il joue avec des petites voitures ! chuchota une voix de fille.

- C'est qui ?

- Ben c'est pas N...

SCHBLAM !

- Ah ! T'es là ! Dit donc ! J'tai cherché de partout ! Merci de m'attendre ! cria une voix en entrant dans la permanence 22.

Deux yeux noirs quittèrent le jeu passionnant pour se poser sur un adolescent d'allure androgyne aux cheveux blonds mi-longs et aux yeux noirs. Ses vêtements gothiques noirs lui moulaient le corps et un sac en bandoulière noir à tête de mort motif armée pendait sur son épaule. Le garçon croisa les bras et fusilla le garçon aux cheveux blancs courts qui fit rouler sa petite voiture.

- Vrouuuuuuuuum vroum vroum vrouuuum !

- NATE !

- J'ai compris Mellodi. Pas la peine de crier, murmura le dénommé Nate en retournant à ses jeux.

Se figeant légèrement, le blondinet se pencha sur la table et siffla d'une voix malveillante.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mello !

- Et moi c'est Near.

Mellodi haussa une épaule, fit glisser son sac et s'assit, attrapant vivement les deux voitures et la navette spatiale. Near émit un petit "Hé !" indigné mais son vis-à-vis les rangea dans sa poche.

- Arrête de jouer aux bébés ! T'as 13 ans ! Et tu ne les retrouveras que quand on aura finit ce fichu devoir que le professeur Watari nous a donné.

Near leva les yeux au ciel.

- Faust est une oeuvre très intéressante. Ca t'embête tant que ça de la travailler ?

- Travailler la pièce n'est pas un problème ! Toi par contre, tu m'en poses un. Tu es trop gamin ! Je me demande comment tu peux être un génie avec cette immaturité !

Near haussa les épaules, le visage impassible, et sortit le livre en version originale de dessous ses cahiers.

- Mellodi ?

- Quoi ? demanda la voix furieuse.

- Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

Les deux paires de yeux onyx le fixèrent et le blondinet eut une moue de dédain.

- C'est bien ce que je dis Near, tu comprends vraiment rien, lui dit-il en sortant une tablette de chocolat.

Il enleva le papier d'aluminium avec délicatesse et mordit dedans avec rage tout en prenant quelques notes. Near le regarda un instant faire avant de triturer discrètement un de ses robots posés sur ses genoux.

¤

Nate River, dit Near, était un petit génie de 13 ans qui avait souvent eu un article qui lui était consacré dans une revue scientifique.

Les médecins qui s'étaient penché sur son cas avaient évalués sont Q.I à plus de 200. Ses énormes capacités en mathématiques et en sciences lui fit devenir une aide précieuse pour la NASA américaine qui fit appel à lui pour certains projets TOP SECRET.

Placé dans une institution pour enfants surdoués, sa mère l'en sortit quand il eut 13 ans, décidant que son fils devait mener une vie normale.

Son entrée en seconde B se fit au cours de l'année.

Cette entrée fut une descente aux enfers pour Mellodi Lewis.

Jeune garçon surdoué de 15 ans, ce dernier avait été, avant son arrivée, chouchouté par les professeurs.

Son travail n'eut alors de cesse d'être comparé au génie Near mais ce qui l'horripila plus encore se fut le fait que ses professeurs comptèrent sur lui au sujet de l'intégration sociale de l'adolescent.

Personne ne savait d'où venait le comportement enfantin de Near mais de toute façon tout le monde s'en fichait du temps que Nate River faisait son travail correctement. Les psychologues ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas de problèmes !

Mais malgré ce comportement, le premier qui commença à le traiter comme un gamin fut Mellodi.

Ce que ne savait pas le blondinet, c'est que rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Nate River que d'être considéré comme un enfant...

Ce que ne savait pas par contre Near, c'est qu'un professeur, discrètement, avait commencé à comprendre son manège. Il décida alors de s'occuper de la psychologie Nearienne... comme il s'était occupé, il n'y a pas si longtemps, de la psychologie Hellienne.

¤ Pause de 10 heures ¤

- Vous vouliez me parler professeur Watari ?

- Oui, entre Near.

Le jeune garçon rangea sa navette spatiale préférée dans son sac et referma la porte sur les cris et les rires des autres élèves qui rejoignaient soit la cours, soit le C.D.I.

- Assieds-toi.

Near obéit et le vieil homme nota tout de suite l'étrange position qu'il avait adoptée.

Le génie se tenait légèrement de côté, une jambe relevée et posée sur sa chaise, l'une de ses mains triturant une mèche de ses cheveux blancs et l'autre sous son menton.

Avec amusement, il pensa à Hell et à sa position qui le faisait toujours penser à un oiseau aux aguets.

- Comment se passe ce devoir avec Mellodi ?

- Mal.

Bon, au moins, il était direct.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il arrête pas de me crier dessus.

Watari haussa un sourcil. Il connaissait Mellodi Lewis de réputation mais de là à crier sur ce pauvre gosse... Bon, il était impatient et hargneux mais quand même !

- Il dit que je suis un enfant.

- Tu es un enfant, Near.

- Oui, mais pour lui, c'est trop. J'ai 13 ans et je joue avec mes robots et mes voitures... Il n'aime pas.

- Pourquoi joues-tu à ces jeux si tu es conscient que ce n'est pas de ton âge ?

Le jeune garçon poussa un gros soupir et eut un mouvement gracieux de la main.

- Depuis que je suis petit, on ne m'a considéré que comme un génie. On ne m'a jamais parlé juste comme ça mais toujours pour me demander quelque chose. On m'a donné une maturité que je n'ai pas car ce n'est pas de mon âge. Je ne suis pas un adulte, quant à être un génie, c'est juste mes capacités, cela ne me définie pas. Mais personne n'arrive à le comprendre. Ma mère pensait que les gens cesseraient de me voir comme une bête de foire mais même ici, mes professeurs s'extasient devant mes devoirs et ne me comprennent pas vraiment. De même que les élèves.

- Et Mellodi ?

- Il ne m'aime pas. C'est encore plus simple. Il ne me voit pas comme un génie mais comme quelqu'un qui n'a de cesse de le ridiculiser. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. J'aimerais bien qu'on soit amis. J'en ai marre de jouer tout seul.

- Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas, tout simplement ?

- Il n'aime pas me parler et puis... il est toujours en colère.

- Vous pourriez pourtant être proche si vous faisiez des efforts chacun de votre côté.

- Je le suis déjà.

(NdA: Near signifie proche en anglais... et Mellow signifie s'adoucir oO !)

Watari éclata de rire et croisa ses bras.

- Ecoute, je crois que j'ai une idée. Vois-tu, vous n'êtes que trois génies dans ce lycée. Il y a toi, bien sûr, Raito Yagami et mon protégé, Hell Ryuuzaki. Si tu veux, je peux te mettre en relation avec lui. Par exemple, demain, à la bibliothèque, vous pourriez discuter ensemble ou tout simplement manger à la cantine.

- Hell Ryuuzaki ? Je ne le connais pas...

- Il est assez discret mais très gentil. Je crois que tu t'entendrais bien avec lui. De toute façon, pour l'amadouer, il te suffira d'une seule chose.

Near haussa un sourcil, intéressé.

- Quoi ?

- Une sucette à la fraise.

Watari en sortit une de sa poche de veston, faisant un clin d'oeil à l'adolescent.

- Vois-tu, il n'y a pas que toi qui ai gardé quelques plaisirs de l'enfance.

Souriant discrètement, Near hocha la tête.

- Je veux bien le rencontrer !

¤¤¤ Au même moment ¤¤¤

Le terme flâner n'était pas assez juste pour définir l'activité préférée de Hell Ryuuzaki.

Le jeune garçon préférait dire qu'il était en pleine observation.

Tout au long des couloirs, il laissait traîner ses oreilles et s'amusait des propos quelques fois très futils de ses camarades.

- Ce bon dieu de ¤£$µù de professeur m'a encore collé un 7 !

- Tu crois que l'équipe de football va gagner la coupe d'Europe cette année ?

- ... et alors il lui a dit qu'il la considérait seulement comme une soeur !

- Et bien il y avait Tomoko, June, Nana, Himiko et... y'avait qui aussi ? Ah ouais Charly, cette p...

- Mais si t'as assez révisé ! Alors quitte ce bouquin, tu vas me faire stresser !

- Le professeur Michigo est pas là, on fait quoi ?

Hell dressa l'oreille et regarda le jeune garçon qui venait de parler. Ce dernier était dans sa classe.

Bon, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient une heure de permanence juste avant manger... Parfait, il pourrait aller à la cafétéria !

Il continua sa route, passant entre les élèves qui revenaient à leurs casiers pour prendre quelques affaires oubliées. Hell ne se faisait jamais remarquer, il ne captait pas l'attention des gens quand il marchait ainsi, le dos voûté et les mains dans les poches.

Les seuls moments où les gens posaient un regard sur lui, c'est quand il élevait la voix pour donner son avis et même des directives. Une aura qu'il dissimulait habilement derrière sa carrure dégingandée...

D'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers... euh... un endroit connu de lui seul probablement. Par rapport aux autres élèves qui avaient un "coin" propre à chaque petit groupe, Hell ne s'était jamais trouvé un endroit pour lui.

Les toilettes ?

Trop classique.

Les escaliers de secours ?

Remplit de cigarettes et de chewing-gum usagés.

Le dernier étage ?

Pas envie de tomber sur une scène de cul.

Mmmmhh... et ben il allait refaire un tour de lycée. On se sait jamais, il avait peut-être oublié des salles...

Soudain une voix grésilla dans les haut-parleurs, arrêtant tout le monde dans leurs discussions.

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, ici le proviseur adjoint. Les élèves de première sont convoqués à la réunion qui se tiendra lieu dans le gymnase, à 13h15. Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre ponctualité. Bonne fin de journée !

Le terme flâner n'était vraiment pas assez juste pour définir l'activité préférée de Hell Ryuuzaki.

Le jeune garçon préférait dire qu'il était en pleine observation.

Et malgré le fait qu'il n'ait ni "bande", ni "coin", il savait qu'il allait prendre plaisir à observer les réactions de ses camarades. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il continuait sa route.

Et tout au long des couloirs, les chuchotements et commérages des adolescents présents remplirent son cerveau jamais assez plein de choses et d'autres.

¤¤¤

Réfléchissant à l'annonce du proviseur adjoint qui le concernait directement en tant que délégué de classe et représentant des premières du Hiro Nakamura College, Raito referma son casier d'un coup sec, tenant ses cahiers dans ses bras. Il se pencha vers son sac et les y déposa avec précaution. Hors de question de gâcher les trois heures de travail qu'il avait dû faire hier soir en repensant à la bêtise de sa petite amie.

Soulagé que son rangement soit sain et sauf, il releva la tête, une silhouette attirant aussitôt son attention.

Vêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean classique, cette dernière, le dos voûté et les pieds traînants, flânait, sans but.

Raito reconnu le garçon aux cheveux noirs en désordre (Nop c'est pas Harry Poppers !) qui lui avait tendu ses affaires. Un peu curieux, il amorça un mouvement.

Pour aller où ?

Hein ?

Un peu intrigué et désorienté, Raito s'arrêta et fixa ses cahiers qui dépassaient légèrement de son sac.

- Raito-chan ! Tu viens ? Ca va bientôt sonner !

- Euh... oui bien sûr Misa...-chan...

Retrouvant son sourire charmeur, le jeune homme se retourna vers sa petite amie. Cette dernière regarda derrière lui et remarqua une jeune adolescente plutôt mignonne qui rangeait ses affaires.

- Tu regardais Faye Valentine ? (On reconnaît mes classiques --)

- Qui ça ?

Raito jeta un coup d'oeil à cette dernière.

- Elle ? Oh non, trop refaite pour moi.

Misa retrouva son sourire.

- Ahh... Que regardais-tu alors ?

- Et bien... je ne regardais rien... je réfléchissais !

- A quoi ?

- A l'annonce d'un proviseur adjoint !

/Ouf !/

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas attendu l'annonce.

- Bof, j'y fais jamais attention. Ca concerne que les clubs des loosers en général... Ca nous concernait ?

- Réunion à 13h15 dans le gymnase pour toutes les premières.

- Oh ! Si ça se trouve c'est pour me féliciter pour mon travail de top model ! s'exclama Misa, ravie.

Raito fit une drôle de tête, entre le blasé et le stupéfait, que la jeune fille ne remarqua pas, trop occupée à s'exclamer sur le fait que l'établissement avait remarqué qu'il éduquait une célébrité nationale.

/Nationale... nationale... c'est vite dit ça ! Poser pour quelques photos dans un magasine où les top model sont remplacées chaque mois.../

- ... parce que les photos de mon futur book ne sont pas encore prêtes mais Kyo a été très...

- Misa...

- ... et il m'a dit que je pouvais devenir encore plus célèbre, genre niveau mondial tu...

- Misa !

- ... mais je ne sais pas si je suis capable... Mais si je suis capable d'abord !

Et au moment où Raito allait crier...

- MI... !!!

DRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!

- Oh ! On a quoi maintenant Raito-chan ?

/Ma future crise de nerf/

- Anglais.

- Oh cool ! Il faut que je sois bilingue pour mon futur travail à l'étranger ! Allons-y tenshi !

/Un ange ? Elle rêve pas un peu trop, là ?/

¤¤¤ 11 h 06 ¤¤¤

Il disait tout bas :

_"Petit bouton de rose_

_Aux pétales humides,_

_Un baiser je dépose"_

Optimistique-moi, Papa

Optimistique-moi, quand j'ai froid

- 1 c'est mes orteils tout mignons en rang d'oignons, 2 c'est mes jambes longues et fines à ravir, 3 c'est mon sexe où y'a d'la gêne y'a pas d'plaisir, 4 c'est mes hanches aux rondeurs franches, 5 c'est mon ventre où j'range c'que je mange...

Je me dis tout bas

Quand rien ne s'interpose

Qu'aussitôt tes câlins

Cessent tout ecchymose

Optimistique-moi, Papa

Optimistique-moi, reviens-moi

- 6 c'est mes seins au velours de pêche à croquer, 7 c'est mes épaules qui se haussent d'ennui par paresse, 8 c'est mon cou qui fait que je reste digne, 9 c'est mon menton qui se pointe avec fierté mais qui tremble de froid, et 10 c'est mes yeux de velours un peu humide. Maintenant les yeux, ouvrez-vous !

Sang.

Sur ses bras.

Sur ses vêtements.

Sur la cuvette des toilettes.

Merde ! Il y était allé trop fort cette fois-ci !

- Merde ! Merde !

Il attrapa le papier toilette et s'enveloppa sommairement le bras avant d'essayer de nettoyer les dégâts.

Bon... pour les vêtements il n'avait qu'à dire qu'il avait saigné du nez.

Merde ! Il pouvait pas aller voir l'infirmière... heureusement qu'il n'avait pas tranché les veines.

Il essuya son couteau en crachant dessus et le rangea dans une poche de son sac.

Et heureusement aussi que les toilettes des garçons avaient des chiottes qui fermaient à clé !

Johann remit sa manche en place et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Maintenant que la transe était passée, son bras l'élançait fortement...

Il voulut sortir quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Paniqué, il jeta un regard à la petite pièce et vérifia qu'aucune goutte de sang n'avait échappé à son nettoyage puis il déverrouilla la porte et sortit, le visage neutre. Son MP3 passa sur une autre chanson de Mylène Farmer mais il ne s'y intéressa pas.

Johann reconnu de dos un garçon de sa classe. Un des seuls qui restait dans son coin et parlait très peu.

Hell... quelque chose.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard et Johann déglutit avec peine, retenant à peine un "salut" un tant soit peu croassant pour un bref signe de tête.

Le regard noir glissa sur lui et il se contint avec peine pour ne pas attraper son bras.

- Tu t'es fais mal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et un peu grave.

- Euh... saignement de nez. J'm'en suis foutu partout...

- Tu veux un mouchoir ?

Johann essaya de sourire. Autant la jouer cool.

- Je saigne encore ?

- Oui.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Il ne manquait plus que ça tient !

Le châtain porta une main à son visage mais il remarqua le regard de Hell resté fixe. Il pâlit brutalement et leva le bras.

Le papier toilette avait lâché et du sang gouttait le long de sa main.

D'un geste vif Hell l'attrapa par la main, remontant sa manche et alluma l'eau froide. Une eau rosée se déversa dans le lavabo et Johann serra les dents.

- Comment t'es-tu fais ça ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas...

Les yeux noirs se plantèrent dans les siens, bleus gris.

- Je me suis coupé.

- Automutilation ?

Ne sachant que répondre, Johann se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Tu dois aller voir l'infirmière.

- Hors de question.

- Tu dois avoir un bandage.

- Elle va parler.

- Non.

Le filet de sang diminua et l'eau reprit une teinte presque normale.

- Tu vois, ça arrête de couler.

- Ca risque de re-saigner.

- Ecoute, je te remercie mais ça ira. J'ai l'habitude.

Johann se dégagea et alla prendre du papier pour s'essuyer et refaire un pansement sommaire. Hell se pencha vers son sac et ne lui lança pas un regard.

- A tout à l'heure ! lui lança-t-il mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser une épaule faiblement.

La porte des toilettes se referma derrière lui et Johann resta un moment sans bouger avant de reprendre ses affaires et de sortir à son tour.

¤¤¤ 13 h 05 ¤¤¤

La lalalalala lalalalala

La lalalalala lalalalala

Kidnapper le perce-oreille

Et puis l'enfermer

Avec un essaim d'abeilles

Et jeter la clé

Raito attendait, les bras croisés et les jambes tendues devant lui. Tant pis si ça gênait celui ou celle qui était juste devant.

Le Mp3 dans les oreilles avec le volume à fond sur une musique de Nightmare before Christmas pour ne pas écouter sa petite amie assise à côté qui blablater au téléphone avec son imbécile de manager, il ruminait en silence. Il n'avait pas été informé d'un quelconque projet concernant les premières ce qui était irrespectueux envers lui ! D'ailleurs le proviseur adjoint allait entendre parler de lui à la prochaine réunion d'information !

Il changea la musique pour une autre qu'il adorait et qui résumait parfaitement son état d'esprit... Il s'autorisa un léger sourire machiavélique.

Quand monsieur Oogie Woogie jette un type sur la roulette

On peut éviter qu'il y ait trop de casse en jouant à paire et passe

Si jamais tu perds la boule c'est qu't'es pas vraiment cool

Oh c'est vraiment insoutenable, les jeux sont faits, ça roule

Woho

Wohoo

Woho

Wohoo

Woho rien n'va plus, les jeux sont faits !

Raito se redressa soudain.

Il était encore là !

C'était vraiment étrange de remarquer le nombre de fois où ils se croisaient depuis hier ! Lui qui n'avait jamais fait attention à lui auparavant...

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs grimpa les escaliers et s'installa tout au fond de la salle. Discrètement, Raito tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil face à l'étrange position qu'il venait d'adopter.

Puis il remarqua que les yeux noirs le fixaient.

Il sursauta légèrement et se retourna vivement.

Se renfrognant il évita de jeter à nouveau un regard vers lui et se demanda qui il pouvait bien être.

D'un simple coup de dé j'ouvre le musée des horreurs !

Au casino je prends mon pied sauf que j'suis mauvais joueur

Ce qui m'éclate c'est d'vous voir jouer une nuit à pile ou face

J'veux parler de toi bien sûr mon pote et j'crois qu'tu s'ras coriace !

Mais qui pourrait bien le renseigner ? Il n'allait tout de même pas demander à la C.P...

Un éclair de génie le traversa et il arrêta vivement sa musique.

Heureusement pour lui, Misa venait à peine de raccrocher.

- Mon amour ?

Sourire dégoulinant.

/Ce qu'il fallait pas faire/

- Oui Raito ?

- Peux-tu me dire qu'il est le garçon assis tout en haut des gradins ? Cheveux noirs et sweet blanc.

Misa lança un rapide coup d'oeil et poussa un soupir.

- Oh lui... attend !

Elle se pencha, se saisit de son sac à dos et sortit son laptot. L'allumant d'un geste rapide, elle cliqua sur un dossier marqué "PersonnelPremières". Deux sous-dossiers apparurent.

"Proies Potentielles"

"A oublier"

Elle cliqua sur le second, et Raito haussa un sourcil en voyant les titres de traitements de textes.

- Mince il est où...

Le curseur atteignit les "R" et elle eut un petite sourire agrémenté d'un claquement de langue vainqueur.

- Heureusement que j'ai rédigé de nouveaux dossiers... Ryuuzaki Hell.

Elle double cliqua et un dossier de deux pages apparurent.

- Il a 16 ans et demi... ah non, 17. Tiens ! Il a fêté son anniversaire en même temps que toi Raito. Le professeur Watari est son tuteur.

- Il est orphelin ?

- Je pense, je n'ai rien trouvé sur ses parents... Il est en première Littéraire.

- Laquelle ?

- 1ère L3. Tiens, il aime les bonbons.

- Les bonbons ?

- C'est ce que j'ai écris donc c'est une info vraie.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du sous-directeur et des professeurs chargés de chacune des classes de première.

Misa rangea son laptot tandis que les pensées de Raito tourbillonnaient sans fin.

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonjour ! Je vous remercie d'être là et j'éspère que vous avez bien mangé... Bon, vos professeurs et moi-même sommes ici pour vous présenter un projet proposé par le ministère de l'éducation. Au départ 20 lycées dans tout le pays ont été sélectionnés mais... Le Hiro Nakamura College a finalement été choisit ce qui est un extrême honneur, je tiens à ce que vous le sachiez. Quel est ce projet, me demanderez-vous et bien je vais vous répondre. Deux classes de premières vont s'affronter lors d'un exposé. La classe gagnante remportera une médaille et chaque élève recevra un bon d'achat.

Des murmures parcoururent les élèves présents tandis le proviseur-adjoint toussotait dans son micro.

- Je vais maintenant pour annoncer les classes sélectionnées... La première L3 sera confrontée à la première S1.

- Raito ! C'est notre classe ! s'exclama Misa en battant des mains, excitée comme une puce. On va participer à un concours national ! Tu crois qu'ils ont choisit notre classe parce que je suis une top modèle reconnue ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Misa, répondit Raito d'un air vague.

L'un des professeurs remit au proviseur adjoint une enveloppe cacheté.

- Voici le sujet de l'exposé qui a été tenu sous la confidentialité, déclara-t-il en ouvrant l'enveloppe grâce à un coupe-papier.

Il parcourut les quelques lignes et releva la tête.

- Le sujet de l'exposé est: La Justice. Les professeurs chargés des classes sélectionnées vous expliqueront cet après-midi le fonctionnement de cet exposé. Vous n'êtes, bien entendu, pas dispensé de cours mais sachez qu'aucun devoir ne vous sera donné lors de la période réservée à l'exposé. Je vous remercie de votre attention, bonne fin de journée !

Le proviseur adjoint leur fit un sourire et descendit de l'estrade tandis que les élèves discutaient entre eux de ce concours.

- Raito ! lança soudain un garçon, étant donné que tu es notre délégué, tu pourras t'en occuper ?

Le jeune homme se leva et lui lança un regard froid.

- Pour l'instant je ne suis au courant de rien alors on verra ça cet après-midi avec monsieur Hyoshi.

- O... ok...

D'un pas impérial Raito quitta le gymnase, suivit de près par Misa qui babillait sur tout et rien.

Comme d'habitude.

Finalement, cet exposé allait lui servir à quelque chose...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin du chapitre !

Dans le suivant: Hell et Johann deviennent amis, Raito en a plus que raz-le-bol de Misa mais cette dernière va finalement l'aider...

Reviews ?

Nous vous remercions d'avance !


	4. Gay ?

Et bien ! Que de reviews avons-nous reçu pour cette fic ! Il n'y a pas à dire, Harun a eu une très bonne idée !  
Sinon, nous avons reçu une remarque au sujet de Matt.  
Et bien, je ne connais pas Matt et Harun ne m'en a pas parlé.  
Il s'est attaché aux personnages de Mello et de Near et je sais qui ils sont grâce à un book sur Death Note.  
Mais il ne parle pas de ce Matt dedans.  
Du coup, j'ai vu un peu sur google et youtube et j'ai vu à quoi ressemblait Matt. Mais je n'ai eu aucune information psychologique concrète.  
Donc, je suis désolé mais Harun m'a dit "Non" pour ce personnage en me disant qu'il y en avait déjà assez comme ça.  
De toute façon, je vous rassure, Harun m'a simplement parlé d'un léger shonen-ai entre Mello et Near, c'est tout !  
Donc pas de lemon ni d'histoire d'amour sirupeuse, promis !  
Juste un peu de tendresse dans ce monde en rut !

Titre: Kiss me Hell  
Auteurs: Harun et Boby (Qui a reçu son ORDINATEUR PORTABLE ! Hihihihi)  
Correcteurs: Antoine et Himiko-sama  
Disclamer: Pas à nous. Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur et les petites comptines appartiennent à Stephen King (1, 2, 3 mon corps à moi du  
livre Jessie) et à Mylène Farmer (Chloé)  
Sauf Johann qui m'appartient à moi toute seule... de toute façon vu son côté dépressif, qui en voudrait ? --  
Rating: M mais pas pour l'instant  
Couples: Misa + Raito, Raito X Hell, Mello X Near

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤

- 1 c'est mes orteils tout mignons en rang d'oignons, chantonne le petit garçon entrain de jouer sur le tapis du salon.

Une voiture dans une main, une petite moto dans l'autre.  
Sur le tapis, il y a des figures.  
L'une d'elle ressemble à une piste.

- 2 c'est mes jambes longues et fines à ravir...

On disait que c'est la route.  
Monsieur Henry dans sa voiture va renverser le garçon sur la moto.  
Il n'a pas respecté le feu rouge, vilain garçon !

- 3 c'est mon sexe où y'a d'la gêne y'a pas d'plaisir...

On joue sur le tapis, on chantonne doucement, on entend la porte s'ouvrir.  
Ca y est monsieur Henry a renversé la moto.  
Boum !  
Le garçon est mort.

- 4 c'est mes hanches aux rondeurs franches...  
- Bonjour fiston ! Tu vas bien ?

Il hoche la tête, ne quittant pas ses jouets des yeux.  
Vrouuum vrouuum fait la voiture par dessus la moto. Il continue à chanter.

- 5 c'est mon ventre où j'range c'que je mange...  
- Tu chantes encore cette chanson ! Décidément, ta mère a bien fait de te l'apprendre...

Ironie.  
Papa est dans la voiture.  
Maman est la moto.  
Vrouuum vroum.

- 6 c'est mes seins au velours de pêche à croquer...  
- Chantes autre chose, s'il te plaît, elle ne me plaît pas cette comptine.

Mais la seule autre qu'il connaît c'est la vilaine, celle que maman chante dans la chambre quand elle croit qu'il ne l'entends pas.  
Tant pis.

- Eh oh ce matin y'a Chloé qui s'est noyée. Dans l'eau du ruisseau j'ai vu ses cheveux flotter...

Papa ne remarque rien. Il pose sa sacoche et enlève sa veste.  
Il continue en écrasant la moto.  
Maman.  
Maman pleure rouge.

- Là-bas sous le chêne, ça faisait comme une fontaine. Quand Cholé a crié, quand sa p'tite tête a cogné...  
- Johann !

Les yeux quittent le jeu.

- Autre chose, s'il te plaît.  
- 7 c'est mes épaules qui se haussent d'ennui par paresse...

Papa soupire.  
Il retourne à son jeu.

- Où est ta mère ?  
- 8 c'est mon cou qui fait que... Maman est dans la salle de bain.  
- Elle prend un bain ?  
- ... je reste digne... non elle pleure rouge.

Sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

- Non Johann. Elle "voit" rouge. Tu as fais une bêtise ?  
- Non ! Elle voit pas, elle pleure !

Agacement.  
Les grands ne comprennent rien.  
Le petit garçon balaye le sol et la moto vole plus loin.

- Elle pleure rouge... répète son père. D'accord... et elle fait quoi d'autre ?  
- Elle dort.  
- Bien... Je vais aller la voir avant qu'elle n'attrape froid.

Johann ne répond pas.  
Il rejoue avec sa voiture.  
Papa voit pas qu'il a taché sa chemise.  
Sur son bras gauche.

- 9 c'est mon menton qui se pointe avec fierté mais qui tremble de froid.

Papa ouvre la porte de la salle de bain.

- Et 10 c'est mes yeux de velours un peu humide. Maintenant les yeux, ouvrez-vous !  
- RACHEL !

Vrouuum vrouum...  
Il lui avait dit que maman pleurait rouge.  
Tant pis, c'était trop tard.  
Il court il court l'épousé, l'épousé aux yeux mouillés  
Il court il court l'épousé, pour appeler les pompiers.  
Ah si, il connaissait une autre comptine...

¤¤¤ 6h00 ¤¤¤

SCHBLAM SCHBLAM SCHBLAM !

- DEBOUT JOHANN !

Une voix provenant d'en bas.

- Réveille-le doucement, chéri !

CLAK !

Deux yeux qui s'ouvrent.  
Une tête qui se relève.  
Une silhouette, les poings sur les hanches, devant sa porte ouverte.

- Réveille-toi connard ! Siffla une voix malveillante.

Johann soupira et se releva.

- Dis à maman que j'arrive.  
- L'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est pas ta mère ! Lui répondit le jeune garçon en s'en allant, le pas raide mais digne.

/Je sais... maman a pleuré rouge et ne s'est jamais réveillée/

Johann passa une main sur son visage et essaya de se rappeler le cauchemar qu'il avait fait cette nuit.

Femme visage taches rouges yeux serein eau

Il secoua doucement sa tête. Il avait encore rêvé d'elle.  
Du soir où son père était rentré et avait trouvé sa mère dans la baignoire, les poignets tranchés.  
Maman était dépressive.  
Maman avait apprit une comptine à Johann pour se calmer.  
Mais maman avait une autre comptine qui parlait de la petite Chloé.

/Eh oh ce matin y'a Chloé qui s'est noyée/

Johann avait... 6 ou 7 ans à l'époque.  
Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle allait prendre un bain.  
Elle chantonnait Chloé.  
Et puis il y avait eu un long moment où il n'avait plus rien entendu.  
Il était entré dans la salle de bain et /maman tu dors ?/ sa mère était dans la baignoire.  
L'eau était chaude et rouge.  
Et sur son visage il y avait des gouttes rouges.  
Et ses poignets /maman tu t'es fais mal/ étaient tranchés.  
Johann avait voulu réveiller sa mère mais son bras avait touché l'eau rouge et elle /oh non/ avait taché sa chemise.  
Il était retourné dans le salon où il jouait et avait attendu son père.  
Et pour se calmer il avait chanté la gentille comptine.

Et puis il y avait eu l'enterrement et son père avait quitté la France pour aller au Japon où il travaillait quelques fois pendant de longs mois. Johann  
ne lui avait jamais dis mais d'une certaine manière, c'était son père qui avait tout déclenché.  
Mais il garderait ça secret... surtout ce que sa mère lui avait dit en lui apprenant la comptine.  
Et quand il avait demandé pourquoi son sexe était gêné et c'était quoi le plaisir ? Comme celui des bonbons /pas tout à fait chéri/ ou bien celui des  
montagnes russe /pas comme ça/ et puis pourquoi elle n'aimait plus papa ?

Bon, il valait mieux qu'il descende ou son /frère, mon p'tit frère/ demi-frère allait le tuer.

- JOHANN !  
- Chéri arrête de crier !  
- Si je suis en retard à cause de ce débile je...  
- Chéri !

¤¤¤ Maison Yagami ¤¤¤

Raito terminait son café en visionnant quelques dossiers sur internet.  
Devant lui, sa soeur le regardait discrètement tandis qu'elle beurrait une tartine.  
Le jeune homme tapa quelque chose, répondant à un mail, puis referma son ordinateur portable.

- Oui Sayu ?

La jeune fille sursauta et sa tartine se cassa en deux.

- Euh... rien Raito...

Les yeux bruns se plissèrent et il lui sourit doucement.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?  
- Euh... C'est quoi cette histoire d'exposé ?

Tiens ? Ca avait même fait le tour du collège de sa soeur ?

- Qui t'en a parlé ?  
- Hier soir, la soeur de Yumi. Elle est dans une autre classe, la 1ère L3 mais elle m'a dit qu'elle serait confrontée à la 1ère S1... Saki m'a dit que  
Yumi était la déléguée de classe et qu'elle pensait que ce serait elle la "porte-parole". Et toi ?  
- Et bien... pour l'instant, le professeur Hyoshi ne nous a pas dit grand chose...

¤ FLASH BACK ¤

- Voici le fonctionnement de l'exposé: Deux élèves choisit par vote seront les portes paroles des classes sélectionnées. Ils devront exposer à un juré  
composé du conseil des élèves, des professeurs principaux, du sous-directeur et du directeur ainsi que de deux membres du ministère de l'éducation le  
travail effectué en 1 mois. L'exposé devra défendre un avis particulier sur la justice. Essayez de voir ça comme une plaidoirie.  
- Monsieur ?  
- Oui.  
- Quand les votes auront-ils lieu ?  
- Demain matin. Il faut commencer très rapidement.

¤ FIN FLASH BACK¤

- Tu penses que tu seras choisi ?

Raito aussi les épaules et reposa sa tasse vide.

- Je te dirais ça ce soir. Je dois y aller. Passe une bonne journée Sayu.  
- Je croise les doigts pour toi !

¤¤¤ Appartement Watari ¤¤¤

- Je ne serais pas élu.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- Yumi Tanaka est la déléguée de classe et elle est très populaire.  
- Ca n'a rien à voir Hell.  
- Ca a tout à voir au contraire. Ils me laisseront peut-être donner des idées mais celle qui présentera l'exposé sera Yumi.

Watari poussa un soupir et baissa les yeux.

- Tu baisses les bras trop vite. Essais de les convaincre que tu seras meilleur que Yumi pour présenter l'exposé. Ils t'écouteront.  
- Non, ils ne m'écouteront que quand je donnerais à cet exposé le meilleur de moi-même.  
- Il te tient déjà à coeur... Je discuterais avec ton professeur principal si tu veux.  
- Non, les votes ne concernent que la classe, le professeur n'a rien à dire. Ce n'est pas grave, je resterais dans l'ombre.

Il se retint d'ajouter un "Une fois de plus" défaitiste et se leva, déposant sa tasse de thé (Avec 6 sucres bien sûr) dans l'évier.

- Allons-y, nous allons être en retard.

¤¤¤ 1ère S1 ¤¤¤

- Bien. Nous allons procéder comme lors de l'élection des délégués de classe. Levez la main qui souhaite se présenter !

5 mains se levèrent.  
Le professeur nota leurs noms sur le tableau.

- Comme vous le savez, celui qui aura le plus de voix sera élu. J'ai déposé devant vous un petit carton de papier. A mon passage, vous les déposerez  
dans cette boîte en fer, après les avoir glissé dans leurs petites enveloppes. Je ne veux pas de bêtises écrites sur ce papier ! C'est un  
concours national alors un peu de sérieux, s'il vous plaît ! Est-ce compris ?  
- Oui professeur !  
- Parfait, vous pouvez voter.

¤¤¤ 1ère L3 ¤¤¤

Hell ne leva pas la main.  
De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien.  
Personne ne voterait pour lui.  
C'était comme ça.

Derrière lui, deux yeux bleus se fixèrent un instant sur son dos.  
Et quand le professeur leur donna l'autorisation, il nota un nom sur son papier cartonné.

Le professeur Sumeragi passa dans les rangs au bout de quelques minutes et ramassa les votes. Il revint à son bureau et sélectionna un élève pour  
mettre des barres devant les 4 prénoms.

- Commençons...

¤¤¤ 1 ère S1 ¤¤¤

- Avec 25 votes sur 27 élèves, Yagami Raito est élu à la majorité.

Applaudissements nourris.  
Fierté de Misa assise à ses côtés.  
Victoire modeste de Raito.  
Maintenant, il faudrait juste que ses espoirs soient réalisés.  
Il faudrait que la personne qu'il voulait soit élue.

¤¤¤ 1ère L3 ¤¤¤

- Yumi Tanaka.

Une barre.

- Yumi Tanaka.

Une barre.

- Yumi Tanaka.

Une barre.

- Hell Ryuuzaki.

L'élève haussa un sourcil.

- Euh... professeur... Ryuuzaki n'est pas inscrit.  
- Notez-le tout de même et mettez-lui une barre.

Assis d'une façon bizarre et les yeux écarquillés, le dénommé Hell Ryuuzaki se demandait bien qui était la personne qui avait voté pour lui.  
C'était une blague, ça c'était certain.  
Mais qui avait bien pu la faire ?

- Très bien, après avoir comptabilisé les voix, nous arrivons à 22 voix pour Yumi Tanaka et 1 voix pour Hell Ryuuzaki. Yumi Tanaka est donc élue à la  
majorité avec 22 voix sur 30. Je vais communiquer les résultats au proviseur adjoint.

¤¤¤ 1ère S1 et 1ère L3 ¤¤¤

La télévision s'alluma dans chaque classe et le visage du proviseur adjoint apparut.

- Voici les résultats des votes que les professeurs Hyoshi et Sumeragi m'ont à l'instant communiqués: La 1ère S1 a élu Raito Yagami comme porte-parole.

Une photo de Raito apparue à l'écran.

- La 1ère L3 a élu Yumi Tanaka comme porte-parole.

Une photo de Yumi apparue à son tour sur l'écran.

- Ces deux élèves présenteront leurs exposés le 2 avril. Leurs classes respectives et l'établissement comptent sur leur travail. Félicitations aux  
deux élus et bonne fin de journée.

Les deux télévisions s'éteignirent et Raito eut une moue de mécontentement.  
Ce n'était pas l'adversaire qu'il attendait.  
Cette fille, Yumi, était dans le même genre que Misa. Ca n'allait pas être amusant.  
Pas du tout.

Le garçon qu'il avait aidé s'appelait donc Raito Yagami, le géni dont Watari lui avait parlé.  
Le mystère sur l'identité du blagueur s'envola aussitôt.  
Oh oui, il allait bien participer à cet exposé.  
Il avait un adversaire de premier choix...

¤¤¤ Pause de 10 heures ¤¤¤

Hell Ryuuzaki sortit de la classe, le sac sur l'épaule. Tout le monde autour de lui congratulait Yumi qui rayonnait de fierté.  
Elle était plutôt intéressante intellectuellement mais Hell se doutait bien qu'elle finirait par être dépassée.  
Il attaquerait ce jour-là.

- Hé ! Ryuuzaki !

Hell se figea et se tourna lentement vers celui qui l'appelait.  
Il reconnu le garçon au bras blessé.  
Ce dernier lui sourit maladroitement et lui tendit la main droite.

- On est dans la même classe mais... on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé. Je m'appelle Johann Aymeri. Je voulais... un peu parler avec toi.

Hell cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis haussa une épaule.

- Si tu veux.

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la cour et Hell demanda finalement.

- Comment va ton bras ?  
- ... Bien. Je l'ai soigné hier soir, en rentrant... Merci de n'avoir rien dit.  
- Cela ne me regarde pas. Ce n'est pas à moi d'aller le dire à monsieur Sumeragi ou à l'infirmière.

Johann lui lança un regard surpris.

- Je ne savais que tu étais aussi...  
- Sociable ?  
- Loquace. Tu ne parles jamais.  
- C'est parce qu'on ne m'adresse jamais la parole...  
- Bonne réponse...

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Johann finit par dire.

- C'est plutôt bien que Yumi ait été élue.  
- Ouais.  
- Mais je n'ai pas voté pour elle.  
- Oh...  
- Finalement t'es pas si loquace que ça... Enfin, je ne pense pas que la popularité soit le facteur majeur de la réussite de cet exposé.  
- En clair ?  
- J'ai voté pour toi.  
- C'était stupide étant donné que je n'aurais jamais été élu.  
- Disons que je voulais t'apporter un soutien silencieux.  
- Merci beaucoup. Je croyais que c'était une blague.

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et croisèrent le groupe de Raito Yagami. Ce dernier répondait à quelques questions tandis que la même fille blonde qui  
lui avait renversé ses affaires se pendait à son bras.

- Raito est un excellent adversaire, murmura Johann.  
- On m'a dit que c'était un géni.  
- Oui et, fait rare, il est très populaire. Même au collège, il était comme ça.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Il y a un an, je vivais en angleterre. Dans un pensionnat.  
- Angleterre ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais européen. Je suis d'origine française. Je vis au Japon depuis mes 7 ans. Pourquoi tes parents ont-ils  
quittés l'Angleterre ?  
- Je suis orphelin. C'est mon tuteur, Watari, qui m'a emmené au Japon.  
- Le professeur Watari est ton tuteur ?  
- Oui. Il m'a adopté mais préfère le terme de tuteur. Moi aussi. Et toi ? Pourquoi tes parents ont-ils quitté la France ?  
- Je ne suis parti qu'avec mon père. Il travaillait au Japon et a décidé de quitter la France suite à un évènement important.  
- Divorce ?  
- Décès. Ma mère est morte.  
- Désolé.  
- Pas de quoi. Je ne me souviens à peine d'elle.

/Mensonge/

- Il s'est remarié avec une américaine et voilà. J'ai une famille recomposée maintenant. J'ai même un demi-frère.

Johann eut un léger sourire.

- Enfin, il n'aime pas ce terme.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il se planta devant Hell.

- Écoute, j'ne suis pas doué pour ses choses-là. Tu as eu un comportement envers moi que personne n'a jamais eu auparavant. Tout le monde me prend  
pour un camé et un débile mais... tu as voulu m'aider, sincèrement, et... ça m'a beaucoup touché. Du coup... je voulais te demander si on ne pouvait  
pas... être amis.  
- Amis ?  
- Ouais... Je n'en ai jamais eu... enfin je ne veux pas dire que je gratte l'amitié ou quoique ce soit mais j'aimerais simplement...  
- Y'a pas de problèmes.

Johann releva la tête. Son bras le tiraillait.

- Hein ?  
- J'ai dit: y'a pas de problèmes. Je veux bien qu'on soit amis.

Johann sourit et eut un léger petit rire soulagé.

- Ah... cool ! Super... euh... on fait quoi quand on est amis ?  
- On traîne ensemble je crois... c'est ce que les autres font.  
- Parfait.  
- Et on s'installe l'un à côté de l'autre, en cours.  
- Super. Et on mange ensemble à la cantine j'imagine.  
- Euh...  
- Tu es externe ?  
- Non mais... je n'ai jamais mangé à la cantine. Ca sera une première.

Johann lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Génial ! Tu pourras goûter à la nourriture abondamment dégueulasse. Tu vas adorer !  
- Je dois aller prévenir Watari pour ce midi. Tu viens avec moi ?  
- Pas de problèmes.

Finalement, y'avait qu'un pas à faire...

¤¤¤

Le regard brun de Raito ne les quitta pas tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la cours.  
Ils avaient l'air de sympathiser ces deux-là. D'ailleurs, il remarquait aussitôt que quelques jeunes filles ne quittaient pas le châtain des yeux.  
Mais elles ne semblaient pas remarquer le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui souriaient un peu à l'autre garçon, le dos courbé.  
Lui oui.  
Raito ne sortait jamais dehors d'habitude pour la pause de 10h, en général il restait enfermé dans la bibliothèque du lycée à bosser sur des exercices  
choisit au hasard dans ses cahiers ou à se renseigner sur Internet sur des sujets divers qui l'intéressait comme l'avancée technologique au sujet des  
ordinateurs. Il ne bavardait pas avec les autres mais avait gagné le respect des quelques otakus spécialisés en informatique.  
Respect non réciproque bien entendu.  
Mais Misa avait tellement insisté pour vanter le fait que son petit ami ait été élu en tant que porte parole de leur classe qu'il avait abdiqué.  
Malheureusement, la jeune fille commençait sérieusement à l'énerver et il réussit une nouvelle fois à se convaincre de ne pas casser avec elle.  
Après tout, elle pouvait toujours servir.  
Et puis finalement, le fait qu'elle l'ait tiré dehors s'était avéré un choix judicieux puisqu'il avait pût observer le jeune homme qui avait retenu son  
attention sans se faire prendre vu le nombre de personne qu'il y avait dans la cour.  
Raito n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre pourquoi ce garçon l'intéressait tant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était si différent des  
autres avec son allure bizarre et la lenteur de ces mouvements.  
Il avait une espèce d'aura bizarre qu'il était le seul à capter… avec ce garçon bien entendu.

- Ben alors, qui c'est que tu mates Raito ? Lui demanda soudain une voix et Raito se tourna vers Kealy. Misa ne va pas être contente !

Cette dernière qui parlait avec véhémence de son petit ami devant une foule de garçons lorgnant sa poitrine avec gourmandise s'arrêta aussitôt et se  
tourna vers eux.

- Raito ne matte personne ! C'est mon petit ami.  
- Allons Misamisa, ne te mets pas en colère ! Fit l'un des garçons en lui souriant doucement.  
- Je ne suis pas en colère ! Je n'aime pas qu'on insinue un quelconque manque de fidélité dans le comportement de Raito !

/Fidélité ? Mais je suis son chien ou quoi ?/

Misa regarda un instant la cour mais ne vit aucunes filles qui pourraient potentiellement la décréditer aux yeux de Raito.

- Je ne regardais rien du tout ! Je réfléchissais, marmonna Raito en laissant son regard se poser machinalement sur Hell et son nouvel ami qui  
commençaient à rentrer.

Misa suivit son regard et haussa une épaule.

- Bah ! Ce n'est que ce gars étrange, Ryuuzaki ! Raito n'est tout de même pas du genre à mater des garçons.  
- Qui sait, ricana Kealy et Misa la fusilla du regard.  
- Raito n'est pas gay !

Ce dernier écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

¤¤¤

Watari n'avait jamais vu Hell en compagnie de quelqu'un.  
La sociabilité de ce dernier avoisinait les niveaux en dessous de zéro.  
De plus, le garçon avait une forte tendance à lancer des petites moqueries à ceux qui essayaient de lui parler et cela sans même s'en rendre compte ce  
qui le déprécier grandement aux yeux des autres.  
Ainsi, quand il arriva avec Johann Aymeri, un élève bien connu des professeurs pour ses tendances psychotiques assez graves et ces régulières  
visites chez le médecin du lycée pour cause d'anorexie, il essaya de ne pas prêter attention à sa conscience qui lui hurlait dessus parce que Hell ne  
choisissait des amis qu'en fonction du nombre de leurs problèmes internes et se permit un sourire destiné à encourager Hell dans la voie de l'amitié avec  
d'autres personnes.

- Je mangerais avec Johann-kun à midi Watari, je ne pourrais donc pas être avec vous.

/Ah parce qu'il connaît le verbe manger celui-là ? Non parce qu'entre Hell et son dégoût pour les aliments non sucré et l'anorexique, on n'est pas  
sortit de l'auberge…/ pensa-t-il mais il ne laissa rien entrapercevoir de ses sentiments sur son visage et rassura le jeune géni.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je pensais manger avec une personne qui m'a lancé plusieurs fois l'invitation sans que j'y donne suite. Je pourrais enfin  
accepter sa demande. Mais, j'y pense… Tu mangeras avec quelqu'un d'autre à midi… si cela ne vous gêne pas, bien entendu.  
- Qui ça ? Demanda poliment Hell qui sentit poindre l'anxiété.  
- Un jeune géni du nom de Nate River. Il n'a que 13 ans et ne s'est pas encore intégré totalement à ce lycée.

Johann fronça les sourcils: ce nom lui disait quelque chose…

- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez discuter avec lui ce midi et peut-être nouer quelques liens. Cela ne te dérange pas ?  
- Non, ça ira, fit simplement Hell en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, « plus on est de fous, plus on rit » dit l'adage. C'est l'un de vos élèves ?

Watari leva les yeux au ciel. Quand est-ce que Hell perdra cette fâcheuse habitude de le vouvoyer ?

- Oui, en ce moment il s'interroge beaucoup sur sa relation avec un autre élève. Je leur ai donné un exposé à faire mais il semble qu'il y ait des  
conflits entre eux deux.  
- Quel est cet élève ?  
- Il s'appelle Mellodi Kheel Lewis mais tout le monde l'appelle Mello. Il est assez populaire mais il semblerait qu'il ait prit Near en grippe.

Johann se figea à ces mots et Hell lui jeta un regard en biais.

- Tu le connais ?  
- Oui, souffla ce dernier. Mellodi Lewis, c'est lui mon demi-frère.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin ! Ahahaha ! La situation se met en place !  
Pour le prochain chapitre:  
- Une discussion de géni.  
- Les sentiments de Mello.  
- Interrogations de Raito  
- Les décisions prises concernant les exposés et le grain de sel de Hell.  
Voili voilou, pour toutes réclamations, s'adresser à Harun, c'est lui qui me dicte ce que je dois écrire via des mails !  
Gros bisous à tous !!!


End file.
